


Blood

by Aliea, DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, but there is, i'm not sure, no other chapters, or sequels, so there wasn't going to be more, thank my co-author, this is all there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: Everything, and I mean everything has just gone to hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my computer, no idea when i wrote it, its not perfect, it is just jam packed full of angst cause this is me ;)
> 
> Do not kill me!
> 
>    
> Second chapter added thanks to the amazing DaisyFairy x x

“So this is new.”

“Not really John.”

“No…I guess a locked room, with no way out is totally normal to you.”

“Of course.”

“But the issue here Sherlock is that this locked room does not hold a body and it is currently locked, not unlocked, and we are currently the ones locked in it!”

“John please calm yourself.”

“Yes, calm, calm while you sit there bleeding the fuck out!”

John’s hands were covered in blood as he kept pressure upon the stab wound in Sherlock’s abdomen. He had already used his coat to try to stem the bleeding but it didn’t help and in the end he had ripped Sherlock’s shirt apart and he had looked at Sherlock in the eye as he plugged the wound with his fingers causing Sherlock to cry out in pain.

“How are you feeling?” John asked as he shifted slightly but did his best not to move the hand stopping Sherlock from bleeding out.

“Tired.” Sherlock let his head fall back, his pale skin now more grey than anything, his lips tinged blue and his eyes hooded as his energy slowly depleted.

“Did you see the knife?”

“Yeah…long, serrated, he twisted it.”

 _Shit_ John thought, He was pretty sure that Sherlock was bleeding internally, it was the only thing that could cause Sherlock to continue to get worse. If he had his bag he could do more, possible find the bleeding, give painkillers and just do more than plug the wound with his fingers.

“John?”

“Humm.”

“It’s cold.”

“Yeah.” John nodded, though he was far from cold.

“Phones?”

“We already tried them, no signal.”

“Right. I forgot.”

John held Sherlock’s eyes then and just watched him. His breathing was shallow and slow, and when John pushed his free hand to the mans long neck he took a slowly thread pulse.

“Don’t you dare.” John suddenly hissed.

“Dare what?”

“Don’t you dare think of leaving me, not again, not now, not after only being married for a week.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry…that’s it? You’re sorry? Damn it Sherlock we shouldn’t have even been here! We were to be in Italy, but you insisted we postpone, that we just do this one case and then we would go, we would have our fucking ‘sex holiday’ as you like to say. We should be sat by some pool, or lazing about in bed, or searching the local area, we should be doing anything but this!”

Sherlock had opened his eyes wider as John spoke, as John fought back the tears threatening to overflow, as John’s anger slowly disappeared and he was staring at Sherlock with fear.

“Please, please just don’t leave, not like this, not now. You just need to hold on.”

“Trying.” Sherlock lifted a hand and gently ran it over the side of John’s face.

Leaning into the touch John let his eyes close before turning and kissing the ring upon Sherlock’s finger.

“Not without me Sherlock, please.”

“I’m bleeding internally.” Was Sherlock’s only reply.

“Yeah…” John opened his eyes. “How did…damn it!”

Blood ran from the corner of Sherlock’s mouth and when he coughed it caused more to spill out covering his chin.

“John-“Sherlock got out before his body started to fit which caused John’s fingers to become dislodged and the blood he was keeping at bay started to flow once again.

“No….no….nonononononono.”

John got Sherlock onto his back and just had no choice but to wait until the fit stopped, which it did and John quickly got Sherlock onto his side and once again plugged the wound.

By this point Sherlock was unconscious but it didn’t stop John from talking.

“Do you remember that night you came back? I punched you, I punched you and tackled you to the ground not knowing about your back, not knowing that you were still recovering, still in pain, you hid it so well. Do you remember the night we kissed, that first time, I was so mad at you, so scared and so bloody happy I just had to kiss you, just had to show you, to make you understand?” A sob escaped John then causing him to bury his head in curls that smelt of expensive shampoo, cigarettes and the one thing that was uniquely Sherlock.

“Not like this, please god not like this.”

John could feel Sherlock’s pulse through the fingers plugging his abdomen, could feel it slowing.

“Sherlock, just hear me, hear me and do as I ask. Stay, you need to stay, you need to get better so that I can kick your butt and scream and shout at you, so that I can kiss you, so I can fuck you. Just one more time. Once more of everything, that is all I ask, one more of everything.”

The sound of the door opening caused John to look up and blink a few times as light brighter than what was in the room flooded in, then a silhouette blocked it and Lestrade was there.

“Holy shit.”

“Help.” John breathed out as paramedics entered the room pushing John back which caused him to go into hysterics. Yes, he wanted help, knew Sherlock needed it, but how dare they push him away from his husband!

In the end Lestrade had to hold onto John while another paramedic team administered a sedative which soon had John sobbing on the floor while leaning against the DI.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later John sat by Sherlock's hospital bed, half asleep in the uncomfortable plastic chair. He has barely left the hospital the whole time, only when forced out by Greg or Molly to take a shower and change his clothes.

After surgery and being technically dead for almost three minutes Sherlock had been placed in the high dependency unit.

Gradually they had weaned him off of the machines keeping him alive until now he is breathing in his own, his heart beating pushing his blood around just as it should be, just IVs to supply fluids, nutrition and antibiotics remain. The only thing left is for him to wake up, until that happens there is no knowing whether his brain was injured by lack of oxygen.

John's head is lolling against his shoulder, but jerks up at a soft sound coming from the other man in the room. He looks over and sees Sherlock's eyes fluttering as if they can't decide whether or not to open, and hears a soft moan issue from his parted lips. As quickly as he can with stiff limbs from many hours in that chair John goes to Sherlock's side and murmurs reassuringly to his husband, nonsense words of love and safety until the moans subside and the eyes open completely.

John holds his breath, terrified that Sherlock may not be the same, may have lost his memory, may not even remember him. Sherlock's eyes take several seconds to focus on the man leaning over him, but when they do a small smile lights up his face and John releases the breath. If Sherlock remembers him then any other problems they can face together.

"Welcome back Love." John whispers, his eyes filling with tears.

Sherlock tries to speak, but his throat is dry and all that emerges is a croak. He frowns and John laughs too hard at the familiar expression. John fetches a glass of water from the table and lifts Sherlock enough for him to take a few sips.

The whole time Sherlock has been tracking John with his eyes and once the glass has been returned to the table and John is back leaning over Sherlock, their fingers entwined, Sherlock tries once more to talk.

"Told you that case would be fun." He smiles, but it does not reach his eyes.

John laughs again, which turns to sobs of sadness, joy, who the fuck knows what, just too much emotion. "Git." He replies fondly.

More serious now Sherlock says "I told you I'd try not to leave. I love you."

"Love you too you madman." John replies with his cheeks still damp from tears. He leans down and ever so gently kisses the lips of the man he loves.

 


End file.
